


Bro

by mhunter10



Series: Geek! Mickey [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Caught, Cock Rings, Comfort, Dancer Ian, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Geek Mickey, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian looked up when Mickey entered the room in a hurry, slamming the door behind him and locking it. His head fell back against the door and he whined.“I told you that would happen.”Mickey meets Ian's brother. It goes well...sort of.





	

“You like that? Huh?” Ian licked inside Mickey’s ear, as he continued to dig his hips into his ass.

Mickey was a sweating writhing mess under him, making so much noise he felt bad about any neighbors he might disturb. But gosh, the way Ian was applying constant pressure to his prostate was enough to make him wake the deceased. Ian yanked his head back by his hair and bit hard at his neck.

“Do you like when my cock is this far up your ass, Mickey? Hm? You fucking do, don’t you?” Ian sucked a fresh mark next to a still healing bruise.

“Y-y-yess! I d-do! Ugh!” Mickey bit his lip to try to calm himself but it was no use. Ian bent him back over the kitchen counter, and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in so hard his glasses fell off. “Ahhhhnnnnn!” Mickey’s shout trailed off into a weak whimper. He could feel tears in his eyes from the simultaneous pain and pleasure of too much stimulation.

Ian laughed, as he continued to make short thrusts so the head of his dick never gave Mickey a break. He held him down firmly by the hips, chasing him when his body tried to get away from the growing pressure. “Oh fuck, Mickey, yeah! Yeah! You take my dick so good, baby. Gonna make you feel good. Mmh!” His head was back to keep the sweat out of his eyes, but just listening to Mickey’s drawn out whining between gasps was driving him crazy. He could feel him trembling.

“Iaaann! Ian, oh oohhhhh ugghhhhh, Ian! P-p-pl–uh! Pl-please!” screamed Mickey, eyes shut and mouth too dry. He liked Ian making him beg just as much as Ian liked hearing it. He didn’t know where his glasses were, his chest was chaffing painfully against the counter, and his dick was purple and leaking but Ian had him so close he was on his tip toes crying.

“Shh, c'mon, yeah….you’re okay, Mick. It’s gonna be so good, I promise. You’re so good. Fucking beautiful right now, baby. Just hold on, yeah that’s it,” Ian panted soothingly. He rubbed and massaged Mickey’s back, leaning down to press a quick kiss between his shoulder blades, never letting up his rhythm.

“So good, so good Mickey. God, I fucking love you,” Ian half whispered to himself, hips stuttering.

Mickey was coming. He saw stars in his eyes, his brows met in the middle of his forehead, and his mouth was open wide with no sound coming out.

“Yes! Yeah, that’s it! Oh my fucking god. Holy shit, Mickey,” Ian praised behind him, spreading Mickey’s cheeks and slamming him back onto his dick.

“Oooh, Ian…Ian–”

“Ian! What the fuck?!”

Ian didn’t immediately stop pumping his boyfriend, but gradually slowed as he turned to see his brother standing by their front door with an incredulous look on his face. He couldn’t help but smirk as he flipped a damp strand of hair from his face.

Mickey couldn’t feel anything below his waist besides buzzing and tingling. He vaguely registered another voice besides Ian’s, but it couldn’t be. He had been fucked so good, he was insane now. That was the only explanation for why Ian had stopped moving inside of him.

“I-Ian?” He turned slowly only to find two blurry pairs of eyes on him. Only one set had a smile under it. Mickey quickly dislodged himself, scrambling for anything within reach. “Uhh Uhh um I’m, gosh, I-I-I..umm!” He grabbed a frying pan from the counter he’d just been rawed on, and used it to shield himself from the disdainful eyes. He looked to Ian who seemed amused but a bit annoyed.

“Fuck, Ian! Is that a cock ring?!” Lip yelled, eyes darting away.

Ian rolled his eyes, standing confidently naked in front of his brother. “So what? I was giving Mickey a gspot orgasm,” he turned to his flustered geek of a boyfriend and swore he turned fifty shades of red. He stepped towards him, tilting his chin up with his finger and moving close to his lips. “I’ll say it was successful, yeah?”

Mickey stuttered, unable to get even one word out. He swallowed hard several times under Ian’s gaze, suddenly feeling weak in the knees instead of completely embarrassed that they weren’t alone.

“Jesus, Ian, I’m fucking right here! We agreed no fucking where we eat!” Lip pointed, exasperated with his brother.

Ian dropped Mickey’s chin and scoffed, turning back to Lip. “Like you haven’t fucked a girl or three on this same counter. Try again, asshole.”

Mickey was once again wishing he could sink into the floor and fall through every apartment below them until he hit the basememt. He wished Ian was focused on him again.

“Would you put something on? I’m all out of dollar bills,” Lip spat, glaring at Ian.

Mickey saw Ian’s fists clench and jaw tighten, knowing that was a low blow for him. Ian loved his job and Mickey loved Ian’s job, and he loved that Ian loved his job. But it was just a job, nothing to be ashamed of or shamed for. He reached out and touched Ian’s arm. Ian’s chest deflated a fraction when he met his eyes.

Ian exhaled loudly. “Mickey, my brother Lip. Lip, my boyfriend Mickey, ” he gestured between them before stalking off to his room.

Lip nodded, looking slightly guilty. He made his way to the kitchen and pulled out a frozen stir fry dinner.

“You’re Mickey, huh?” He asked, leaning on the counter right where Mickey had been getting pounded.

“Y-yes, um…yeah,” Mickey blinked, not knowing whether it would be appropriate or sanitary to hold his hand out.

Lip’s eyes flicked to the frying pan then to Mickey.

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh! Oh, uhh, this is..this is yours…s-sorry,” Mickey sputtered, handing his coverage over and replacing it with his hand. Why did things like this happen to him?

Mickey began to side step away towards Ian’s room, when Lip called him back.

He held out his glasses.

“Believe these are yours.”

Mickey made an ungodly noise, as he snatched them and ran for it, only stumbling over two pieces of furniture.

//////////////

Ian looked up when Mickey entered the room in a hurry, slamming the door behind him and locking it. His head fell back against the door and he whined.

“I told you that would happen.”

Ian sighed, chuckling a bit as he went over to him. He took his chin in his fingers this time. “But you liked it, right?”

Mickey melted from Ian’s touch and the way he was looking at him. He wasn’t asking like he wanted Mickey to tell him what he wanted to hear.

Mickey nodded, not taking his eyes away from Ian’s. He really had enjoyed himself thoroughly, as evidenced by the mess he left in the kitchen his boyfriend’s brother was currently making dinner in. He closed his eyes to the cringe worthy moment they all just had.

“Hey,” Ian kissed his lips gently. “Some first meeting, right?” He grinned.

Mickey grinned too after a beat. Ian reached down and took his glasses from his hand, then put them carefully on his face. Mickey wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face to his chest and finally realizing how exhausted he was.

Ian was happy that Mickey had been able to come before his brother ruined it. He didn’t know what his problem was, but he was glad Mickey didn’t seem to be too bothered by him. He scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the bed. He cleaned him up and made sure he wasn’t too sore, but Mickey assured him he felt amazing.

“You were so fucking incredible,” Ian kissed up Mickey’s body before settling on top of him. “God, I wanted to keep going like that forever.”

Mickey blushed, looking away. He cleared his throat and touched his glasses. “Thank you,” he said quietly, surprised it came out at all. He looked back at Ian and saw he looked a little sad. He reached up to touch his face and smooth his hair back.

“Don’t listen to him, Ian,” he said softly but adamantly. “If it wasn’t for you dancing, we wouldn’t be together.”

Ian smiled, blushing a little. “Thanks, Mickey.” He leaned in and kissed him firmly on the mouth, pulling him closer by the back of his neck.

Mickey deepened the kiss, determined to make Ian feel as good as he made him feel whether he was balls deep in him or not. His hand sank down and found the leather ring still clasped around the base of Ian’s dick. He took it off gingerly, relieving the pressure. Ian sighed into his mouth. He began to stroke him at a slow pace, twisting his wrist over the head and making him shiver.

“Fuck, faster,” Ian panted, moving his head so Mickey could have more access to his neck. “Faster, baby, please. Make me come, Mickey.”

Mickey licked and sucked the hollow of Ian’s neck, then went back to kissing him passionately as his hand sped up. It didn’t take very long at all for Ian to unravel after staving it off for so long. He came with a gasp and Mickey’s name on his lips.

“Shit….fuck, Mick,” Ian said after catching his breath. Mickey cleaned the come from his chest, although not before licking some and sticking his tongue into his mouth. Ian groaned at the gesture, sucking his taste eagerly from Mickey’s mouth.

They curled into each other, caressing and kissing until their eyes could barely stay open.

When Mickey was sure Ian was asleep, he pressed a kiss to his head.

“I love you too,” he whispered.


End file.
